memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s-2350s)
The late 2270s saw yet another major change in uniform style and rank. The uniform consisted of a maroon jacket with a frontal placket that was affixed in place by a shoulder strap that denoted department and rank. Rank was determined by a pin, that varied with each rank. The rank pin was also affixed to a specific location on the sleeve of the jacket, next to another strap that had pins that denoted years of service within Starfleet. This rank system stayed in use until the 2350s when Starfleet retired the uniform style in favor of a utilitarian one piece jumpsuit. By the year 2278, the crew of the had begun to wear this style of rank insignia. ( ) These stylized rank markings continued to be used until around the year 2350 on the . By the year 2355, ''Stargazer'' personnel had switched to a new issue of uniforms and insignia. ( ) Division code Rank insignia Specialties thumb|Department head sci-ops lieutenant junior grade's shoulder strap. thumb|Department head sci-ops lieutenant junior grade's shoulder strap. Sometimes, a crewmember or officer may wear a special insignia that shows their proficiency in a specialty or their leadership of their detachment. For example, a command specialist who also has a specialty in science-operations can wear the white uniform tabs of their command discipline with an angular slash of the gray color of a sciences-operations uniform tab. Conversely, a department head can wear the uniform tab color of their service division, with a white slash to denote their seniority in that division's leadership. :While it was intended that the shoulder strap and sleeve band would match, some slash pieces were omitted in canon productions due to the complexity of organizing the reuse of preexisting uniform pieces. In particular, costumer notes on how the colors would be used had Saavik wear grey sci-ops slashes on her command-white shoulder strap and sleeve band in ''The Search for Spock, but the shoulder slash ended up being omitted.'' Provisional insignia thumb|Trainee sci-ops ensign's shoulder strap. thumb|Teacher's commodore shoulder strap. In addition to the array of enlisted, officer and flag officer insignia, there are also variations to distinguish those who are undergoing instruction. A red division tab or collar denotes a trainee who holds only provisional status or rank. The red insignia can be further denoted with a specialty-color slash to show personnel specialty. Conversely, an instructor may wear their normal divisional uniform with red bands to show their responsibility as a teacher. :While it was intended that the collar, shoulder strap and sleeve band would all match, some slash pieces were omitted in canon productions due to the complexity of organizing the reuse of preexisting uniform pieces. In particular, Valeris had her trainee insignia omitted altogether despite wearing a trainee collar. According to the original costumer notes on how the colors would be used, Saavik wore white command slashes on her trainee-red shoulder strap and sleeve band in ''The Wrath of Khan, but the shoulder slash ended being omitted. Appendices Connections References category:starfleet Federation Starfleet 2270s-2350s